En el amor todos somos tontos
by YueDark
Summary: Un dia de lluvia como otros tantos, Naruto encuentra a Hinata llorando. Un sentimiento especial los invade a ambos, en especial al rubio. ¿Por que lloraba Hinata? ¿Que sera ese sentimiento? Él en definitiva era un tonto para el amor, pero ella tambien.


**Hola a todos. Este fue el primer fic que escribí hace mucho tiempo. Espero les guste. Es un one-shot de una de mis parejas favoritas: Naruto y Hinata.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece, le pertenecen al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto-sama. **

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

**.**

**En el amor todos somos tontos**

.

En un día nublado en Konoha y con mucho viento, Naruto estaba caminando distraído en sus pensamientos. Meditaba sobre muchas cosas importantes. Pero en especial en una que siempre le había hecho falta.

—"Amor"— Resonó en su cabeza. Ese sentimiento que nos mantiene vivos, que nos da alegría, y aunque a veces tristeza, es indispensable para sobrevivir. Y mas que nada eso era lo que le faltaba a su vida. Había cumplido la mayoría de sus metas, pero hasta ahora no había sido capaz de conocer ese sentimiento.

A lo lejos logro ver a una hermosa joven con cabello largo de color negro-azulado. La joven mantenía su rostro cubierto con ambas manos, al parecer lloraba. Al principio no logro reconocerla, mas cuanto más avanzaba le parecía familiar. Naruto al llegar a una distancia prudente pudo por fin percatarse de que era Hinata. Por lo que inmediatamente se acerco a ver que le ocurría.

—¡Oh! ¡Hinata eres tú! ¡Que gusto me da verte!— Trato de animarla. Hinata permaneció inmóvil, estab temblando un poco. —¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estas llorando?— Pregunto un tanto preocupado. La tomo del hombro tratando de trasmitirle confianza.

—¡Na…Naruto-kun!— Tartamudeaba por el acto del ojiazul. —No es nada estoy bien— Contesto rápidamente, tratando de ocultar la muestra de su tristeza.

—No me mientas, yo se que algo te pasa. Tus lagrimas me lo revelan todo— Inexplicablemente comenzó a sentirse afligido por el estado de la Hyuuga. Una extraña sensación de tristeza lo invadió, a él también. No siendo muy consiente de lo que hacia se sentó al lado de ella, y estrecho su mano con la suya propia. Hinata se supo muy colorada.

—"_Naruto-kun se preocupa por mi… es demasiado repentino…"_ — La pobre chica opalina se desmayo, cosa no extraña en ella. El kitsune la atrapo entre sus brazos, antes de que cayera al suelo.

—Hinata, ¿Estas bien? ¡Oye Hinata!— Naruto trato de despertarla, pero no lo logro. Estaba preocupado por ella, y como no estarlo cada vez que la veía ella se desplomaba en el suelo. Se acerco demasiado al rostro de la joven, y cuando lo hizo se quedo observándola fijamente. Hinata poseía unas hermosas y finas facciones, que lograron una reacción inesperada por parte del shinobi. —_"Oh vaya, que linda es. ¡¿Que rayos estoy pensando? Solo es Hinata, debo estar alucinando. Pero… ¡¿Que me pasa? Me estoy acercando mucho a ella, no puedo controlarme. ¡Ah…! Siento un calor insoportable"— _Pensaba mientras en sus mejillas empezaba a distinguirse, un apenas perceptible sonrojo.

Hinata mientras tanto continuaba dormida. Mas en sus sueños, logro decir el nombre de una persona y después soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas, las cuales rodaron en sus mejillas. Naruto no escucho de quien hablaba, pero si se percato de sus lagrimas. Dejando a un lado sus estúpidos pensamientos, trato de despertarla nuevamente.

—¡Oye Hinata despierta!— El ojiazul toco suavemente la mejilla de Hinata. Al sentir su suave piel, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo entero.

—"_¿Quién me esta hablando?— _La peliazul se preguntaba, la confusion se hacia presente._ —"Cierto estaba platicando con Naruto-kun, cuando me des…— _Abrió los ojos desmesuramente.Por fin se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba.

—Hinata, ¿Estas bien?— Le preguntaba el kitsune, pero ella no reaccionaba. Estaba muy nerviosa y no sabia que decir, ya que Naruto aun acariciaba su mejilla.

—"_Naruto esta acariciando mo rostro. Kami-sama siento que me voy a volver a desmayar, no puedo hacer eso debo resistir"— _Se dio el valor para seguir en pie. Tenia que ser valiente, y más en esos momentos, No podía desperdiciar la oportunidad que se le presentaba. —Estoy bi-bien no te preocupes Naruto-kun— Naruto la soltó por fin, algo apenado.

—Menos mal, estaba algo preocupado porque no despertabas. Pero ahora si me vas a decir lo que te pasa. No me he olvidado del asunto.

—"_Naruto si que esta preocupado por mi, mejor le digo lo que me pasa si no se preocuparía más"_— Se decidió a decirle lo que le ocurría, tal vez ese era el primer paso para decirle lo que realmente sentía por él. —Bueno es que me siento algo triste… porque— Titubeo, le faltaba el aire. Tenia que pensar muy bien lo que le diría.

—¿Porque estas triste?… Solo te he visto una vez triste, y no me gusta verte de esa manera— Le confeso lo que sentía. Tenerla tan cerca, y sobre todo vulnerable, le causaba una extraña inquietud.

—Pu-pues porque… porque… me gu-gusta alguien y no tengo el valor para decírselo. Todas las señales que le mando no las capta y eso quiere decir que no esta interesado en mi. Y ahora que lo pienso eso me hace sentir un poco triste— Bajo su cabeza, estaba triste y apenada, por lo que acababa de decir.

Sin saber que decir, Naruto la abraza. Se sentía identificado con la joven ojiperla, que temblaba entre sus brazos. Ambos nunca tuvieron el amor de una familia. De sobra sabía lo que era pertenecer al clan Hyuuga. Sabia de ante mano el sufrimiento causado por una amor no correspondido. Lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era consolarla. Hacerla sentir querida, algo que aun él no encontraba.

—No te sientas triste estoy seguro que algún día podrás decírselo— Lo dijo en un tono melancólico, mientras la apegaba mas a su cuerpo.

Hinata enmudeció ante la inusual muestra de afecto. Por unos instantes disfruto de la calidez del rubio, pero su corazón dolía más que antes. Este acto la dejaba más que confundida. Así que rápidamente se separo de él, y se levanto de la banca.

–Etto… gracias Naruto-kun, ya me siento un poco mejor. Bu-bueno ya me tengo que ir, adiós— Desapareció en un instante, dejando a Naruto realmente confundido.

El jinchūriki se quedo helado, no se movía ni un milímetro y sus ojos mantenían la vista hacia la dirección donde desapareció Hinata. En su mente divagaban uno y mil pensamientos, algo confusos. Trataba de explicarse racionalmente, el porque de su comportamiento.

—"_¿Porque lo hice? ¿En que estaba pensando? Creo que el día de hoy estoy actuando sin pensar. Pero es que se veía tan linda y no pude resistirme, quería abrazarla y consolarla. Me parte el corazón ver que un ángel… tan hermoso… como ella derrame lagrimas, por alguien tan estúpido que no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos— _Se congelo por unos instantes_ —Esperen un momento… ¿ANGEL? Definitivamente estoy alucinando. Creo que mejor duermo un poco, los días de lluvia me hacen pensar cosas estúpidas"—_ Se marcho, resignado a olvidar lo ocurrido.

Por otra parte Hinata corría tan rápido como sus pies le permitían. La tristeza que antes sentía había desaparecido, dejando solo que la confusion invadiera su cuerpo. Se reprochaba mentalmente el no tener el valor suficiente para decirle algo más al ojiazul. Desaprovecho una excelente oportunidad, y ahora se sentía fatal.

Llego hasta las puertas de la mansión Hyuuga, pero se detuvo a retomar un poco de aire.

—"_¿Por qué? ¿Porque lo hizo? ¿Porque me abrazo?… ¿Podría ser que yo le gusto?… Pero que estupideces estoy diciendo. Él se la vive pensando en Sakura…, ahora que lo pienso me hace sentir muy triste. No debo ilusionarme mas, ya no"—_ Se adentro en su casa, dejando su tristeza al viento.

A partir de ese día, Naruto comenzó a frecuentar más a Hinata. Esa extraña sensación cuando la veía no desapareció, ni esa noche ni las siguientes. Todos los días la iba a buscar a la mansión para entrenar juntos. Se hicieron tan cercanos que la gente comenzó a decir que eran algo más que amigos, pero ellos lo ignoraban.

A Hinata le costaba mucho trabajo estar en sus cinco sentidos cuando se encontraban juntos. Cada vez que Naruto se le acercaba demasiado inexplicablemente, se ponía tan roja y nerviosa que no lograba articular palabra alguna. Y en ocasiones hasta se desmayaba. En una que otra ocasión su corazón saltaba de alegría cuando, algún chico de la aldea se le acercaba y Naruto lo corría a golpes. Le parecía algo extraña la actitud del rubio, mas disfrutaba de eso. En el fondo de su corazón comenzó a guardar esperanzas. Aunque al instante se sentía tonta, Naruto le sonreía y volvía a alegrarla. Dándole algo más en lo que creer.

En el caso de Naruto, este comenzó a sentir algo más por la dulce Hinata. Cada vez que la veía en la entrada de la mansión esperándolo, se ponía rojo. Cuando estaba muy cerca de ella tartamudeaba un poco, alegando que se le estab pegando la personalidad de la chica ojiperla. Pero cuando sufría mas era cuando, ella le sonreía de una forma tan tierna, dejándolo sin pensamientos. Hasta en sus sueños la tenia presente. Todas las noches esperaba en su cama a que llegara el sol, solo para verla a ella, hasta que inconscientemente se quedara dormido con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

Al paso del tiempo, tres meses para ser exactos. Naruto por fin se dio cuenta de que el sentimiento que lo embargo a partir de ese día, que vio llorando a Hinata, no era otro mas que amor. Por lo que decide que cuando tenga la oportunidad, le confesara lo que siente por ella. Ellos eran dos personas en busca de la felicidad, en busca del amor. Y él haría todo lo posible para que la Hyuuga olvidara ese amor no correspondido. Quería borrar de su vida los recuerdos dolorosos. Lo único que deseaba era verla sonreír una vez más.

Pasó el tiempo, habían trascurrido otros cuatro meses más. A Naruto y a Hinata les fue asignada una misión, era sencilla por lo que solo irían ellos dos. Lo único que tenían que hacer era entregar un pergamino al señor Feudal del país del té. Todo había trascurrido bien, hicieron su trabajo y tomaron el camino de regreso a la aldea.

En el transcurso del camino comenzó a llover a cantaros, pero no lograron encontrar refugio. Corrieron por dos horas aproximadamente en la lluvia, hasta que hallaron una casa abandonada en una parte adentrada del bosque.

Mientras se acomodaban en el reconfortable refugio, Hinata prendió la chimenea pues tenia mucho frio. Aun con el calor que desprendía esta no lograba calentarse, es mas comenzó a temblar. Naruto se percato de esto, así que le pregunto que le ocurría.

—¿Hinata te encuentras bien? Estas temblando y tienes la cara roja, no tendrás un poco de fiebre— Se acerco a ella y toco su frente con su mano, a lo cual los dos se sonrojaron. Naruto rápidamente quita su mano.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mi Naruto-kun, p-pero estoy bien— Completamente roja.

—Mmm… Bueno es que me preocupe un poco porque tienes la cara muy roja. Pero, no se… tienes el semblante extraño— Igualmente sonrojado.

—Si ya te dije q-que estoy bi…— Se siente mareada, y pierde el equilibrio. Hinata cerró los ojos, estaba segura que se desmayaría. Pero unos brazos fuertes detuvieron su caída. No se encontraba muy bien de salud.

—Hinata, oye, ¿Estas bien? Responde— Naruto se veía preocupado. Abrazaba a la chica para que no cayera al suelo.

—Si estoy b-bien solo estoy un poco mareada, gracias— Le hablo bajito y muy sonrojada porque Naruto la tenia en sus brazos.

—No vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo, realmente pensé que te había pasado algo grave—Apretaba mas a Hinata, como si no quisiera separarse de ella.

—Lo siento… creo que estoy resfriada, por la tormenta. Pero con un medicamento se me quita enseguida— Trato de tranquilizarlo. Naruto no reaccionaba, mas bien parecía distraído en mirar sus ojos aperlados. —Na-Naruto-kun… yo siento haberte preocup…— Fue interrumpida por una suave presión en sus labios.

El Uzumaki ya no aguantaba la cercanía de la ojiperla, por lo que decidió tomar ventaja sobre los labios de ella, y besarla como deseaba desde hacia algún tiempo atrás. Hinata se sorprendió por lo sucedido, estaba estática. No tuvo la oportunidad de responder el beso, cuando fue separada de los labios del kitsune.

—Hinata yo quiero decirte que…— Apretó mas a Hinata. La miraba directamente a los ojos. Se veía encantadora, avergonzada y más roja que nada. Y no la culpaba porque de igual forma estab él.

—Naruto-kun, ¿Porque haces es…— Antes de terminar lo que iba a decir, Naruto le puso un dedo en sus labios. Él quería ser quien hablara esta vez.

—Yo se que has sufrido mucho. No solo por tu familia, sino por el amor que sientes hacia esa persona especial. Y he estado pensando mucho en esto, nunca creí que nos pareciéramos tanto. Se que no puedo ser perfecto, pero me gustaría ser quien te ayudara a olvidar todo el dolor y sufrimiento. Dame la oportunidad de hacerte sonreír. Tú… me gustas mucho… no solo eso, yo te quiero… Eso tampoco, lo que quiero decir es… "Yo te amo".

Al escuchar esas palabras Hinata se sorprendió mas que nunca. En su cabeza resonaban las palabras finales del rubio, y a pesar de estar feliz, no podía dejar de estar confundida. Si Naruto profesaba tanto amor a Sakura, ¿Por qué le decía eso? Tan solo de pensarlo la estremecía. Dentro de su estado de confusion lo único que atino a hacer fue bajar la cabeza, y clavar su vista al piso. No estaba segura de lo que diría.

Naruto al verla se sintió culpable, lo único que quería hacerla feliz, y por la actitud de Hinata parecía todo lo contrario. Lo que menos deseaba era ponerla triste, le partía el alma solo verla de esa manera. Opto por soltarla, la dejaría sola para que pensara. Tenia la esperanza de que fuera una respuesta positiva, pero lo mejor era dejarla sola. Se fue directo hasta la puerta, aunque cuando la iba a abrir la voz de Hinata lo detuvo.

—¡No te vayas!— Le grito, con voz fuerte y determinada —Quédate conmigo, tengo algo muy importante que decir. Naruto se dio la vuelta, estaba dispuesto a aceptar la respuesta, aunque esta fuera la más cruel de todas. Hinata lo miro fijamente, esta vez no huiría.

—Yo tengo que decirte que… Tú eres… la persona más importante en mi vida, desde que te conocí de niños me di cuenta de que eras alguien especial. Tú eres la persona de la que siempre he estado enamorada. Te amo mi querido Na-Naruto-kun— Después de decir estas palabras se abrazo fuertemente en el pecho de el ojiazul. Naruto no pudo hacer más que rodearla con sus brazos.

—No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho Hinata.

—Por favor discúlpame. No sabia que decir, me pareció increíble lo que estaba oyendo que no supe como reaccionar. También perdóname porque te hice sentir culpable, cuando mire tus lindos ojos pude ver la enorme culpabilidad que te hice sentir. Por favor discúlpame, es que soy una tonta, en lugar de decir lo que en verdad siento bajo la mirada y no se que decir— Hinata apretaba los ojos, se sentía fatal. Ella también deseaba ver sonreír por siempre a su amado rubio, y en lugar se eso lo entristeció.

Naruto escucho atentamente cada una de sus palabras. Levanto el rostro de Hinata, para que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

—No digas que eres una tonta pues en el amor todos lo somos. Solo mírame, tenía a una linda chica como tu enamorada de mí desde hace mucho tiempo y solo me dedicaba a perseguir a una niña que estaba obsesionada con otro. Perdóname tú a mí por no haberme dado cuenta de tus sentimientos. Yo también te amo mi adorable y tierna Hinata.

Dicho esto la besa con una euforia infinita. Esta vez ella es capaz de corresponder esa muestra de afecto. Un beso suave pero profundo, demostrando el amor que habían tenido guardado hacia tanto tiempo. Por fin eran capaces de encontrar la felicidad, de encontrar el amor, y lo habían hecho en el corazón de quien amaban.

**FIN**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado. Fue algo bastante sencillo, pero significativo si notaron el mensaje. Pues lo que dice Naruto al final es cierto. En el amor, todos somos unos tontos. El chiste es aprender a ver mas haya de lo que nuestros ojos observan, aprender a ver con el corazón. **

**Dejen sus comentarios para ver en que puedo mejorar. Recuerden que soy primeriza, y me ayudarían algunos consejos. **

**Cuídense. Bye bye.**

**Saludos Yue.**


End file.
